


The 5th dimension.

by AngelHatsune12



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Counterparts - Freeform, Dimensions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHatsune12/pseuds/AngelHatsune12
Summary: When Sora, Yuya and Yuzu found a bracelet that looks exactly like Yuzu, and encounter a very good duelist that owns the bracelet, they revealed a fifth dimension to come.





	1. A new girl.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Counter_Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counter_Guardian/gifts), [Sora-chan (Chechemells)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chechemells/gifts), [yuyakilqq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyakilqq/gifts).



> The author is in the story. And plus it is a dialogue story.

Chapter one: A New Girl

Sora went to Yuya's house to eat breakfast there. 

Like the usual. 

Sora is now living in the standard dimension with his parents. 

Set place after the battle of all four dimensions and the plan of Leo Akaba. 

Sora visits often his old home the Fusion Dimension.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Yuya: Oh I don't know what's the breakfast but I hope it's pancakes!!!

Sora: Hi Yuya!

Yuya: Oh hi Sora. 

Heh you really are always seen eating in my house. *sits to his chair*

Sora: it's ok. 

I'll just do my own thing.

Yuya: ok. 

Mmm! 

These pancakes are yummy! 

Thanks mom!

Sora: I agree. 

Your sister..oops sorry I mean your mom really made this pancakes yum yum!

Yuya: Oh yeah let's fetch Yuzu now!

Sora: yes right!!!

Yoko Sakaki: Bye boys!

Later....

Yuzu: So...it's getting great now right? 

Leo Akaba's plan was destroyed, the Xyz Dimension and the Fusion Dimension are not fighting anymore.

Yuya: I really agree. 

Sora how's Yuri and the others at the Fusion Dimension?

Sora: well Yuri is ok now. 

He is turning good already.

Yuya: wow.

Well that's great.

As Yuya and Yuzu talk to each other about their relationship and their counterparts relationship, Sora stopped by because he caught his eye to a strange object.

Yuzu: So...I can say everything is perfectly normal. 

Right Sora?

But when they turn to their left side Sora was not there.

Yuya: Sora?

Yuzu: Where's Sora?

Yuzu turn her back and saw Sora at the grass.

Yuzu: there he is!

Both of them ran towards Sora's spot.

Yuya and Yuzu: Sora!

Sora: *looks at them* oh guys. *stands up* i thought you will go ahead?

Yuzu: we can't leave you Sora.

Yuya: What are you looking at?

Sora: look.

Yuya and Yuzu went to the grass and saw a bracelet.

The bracelet was the same bracelet Yuzu has.

Except the gem in the middle is blue with touches of purple. 

And shaped exactly like a diamond.

Yuzu: wha..What?! It looks exactly like mine!

Sora: maybe it was just bought.

Yuzu: no! 

When mom came back I asked her where she bought this bracelet. 

She said it was from the store near LDS. 

When I went there and to the magical categories, as what mom said it's from the magical categories, I seen no bracelet like that.

Sora: maybe it is not a magical bracelet.

Yuzu: yeah I think so.

But....far from the three of them...

???(author): *gasp* there it is!

The author ran to Yuzu, Yuya and Sora's spot.

???(author): tsk. 

What are you three doing? 

Stop surrounding my bracelet!

But the author paused.

???(author): Are you...Yuzu Hiiragi, Yuya Sakaki, Sora Shiunin?

The three freaked out.

Sora: how did you know our names???

???(author): lucky guess. 

Anyways thanks for finding my bracelet.

The three was dumbfounded.

The girl owned the bracelet.

But the one who was dumbfounded most was Yuzu.

Yuzu: She....She look exactly like me!

Sora: Guess there's now a new counterpart. 

And a new dimension.

To be continued...


	2. You seen her again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya noticed that the mysterious girl also signed up for You Show Duel School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta finish this story to finish the others.

Yuya and Yuzu and Sora are walking to the You Show Duel School. 

Yuya: *notices Yuzu* Yuzu? Are you alright? 

Yuzu: I can't believe it. That mysterious girl...

FLASHBACK

??? (Author): Anyways thanks for finding my bracelet!

END FLASHBACK

Yuzu: That girl is...like Me.

Sora: Is there some what a dimension that is hers? 

I don't believe her being here. 

I don't even believe her that she will be in other dimensions because she uses all summoning methods.

Yuya: Huh? She uses all summoning methods???

Sora: exactly.

I actually was in class but during lunch I saw her duel with a girl. She won but she only took it easy.

FLASHBACK

??? (Author): Xyz Summon! I call up, Healing Pride Carina Bell!

??? (Author): Synchro Summon! I call up, Gothic Dreaming Flora!

??? (Author): Fusion summon! I call up, Betty Berry Lolli Pop!

??? (Author): Pendulum Summon! I call up, Surprise Party Yarn Ledesma!

END FLASHBACK

Sora: So it might be somewhere different.

Yuya, Yuzu and Sora reached the You Show Duel School door.

But when they went inside they can't believe it.

They saw the mysterious girl.

Yuzu: *gasp* Y-You are the girl!

??? (Author): Oh? Hi Yuzu!

Yuzu: How do you know us?

??? (Author): just lucky guess.

The author went to her seat.

There is still 5 minutes before the duel classes starts.

To be continued...


End file.
